


Hogwarts

by EvertheOptimistWaywardAF



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts AU, I'm not really sure what ya'll are gonna think of this but it's my first fic so, but just read to the end, don't worry I gotcha, there are some character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvertheOptimistWaywardAF/pseuds/EvertheOptimistWaywardAF
Summary: The son of a dark wizard comes to Hogwarts and is a little different than expected. There's something going on at Hogwarts that seems a little more Superntural-y than Harry Potter-y. Also, these siblings have problems.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo there's some death in here but don't worry, I gotcha :D

The tiny first years entered the hall. The older students sat at their tables, the chatter dying out as the small eleven year olds made their way to the platform. A chair was set out, and the sorting hat sat upon it. After the song, the teachers started calling names.   
One by one, the first years walked up to the chair. Name after name was called until finally, the name that made the hall go completely silent.   
“Jack Kline.”   
A small boy with light brown hair and blue eyes stepped forward awkwardly. His hair was covering part of his face as he looked around, shly. Whispers burst through the crowd, everyone focused on the little boy.  
“He’s gonna be a Slytherin.” Dean said.  
“You don’t know that.” Castiel said reproachfully.  
“He’s the son of the worst dark wizard ever to live, of course he’ll be Slytherin.”  
Jack sat on the stool, the hat on his head. They all waited with bated breath.  
“HUFFLEPUFF!” The sorting hat yelled. The hall froze, all staring at the child who had been prophesied to be the greatest wizard of all time.   
“Maybe it’s a mistake.” Kevin said to Sam at the Ravenclaw table. Sam frowned. “That can’t be right, can it?”  
The sorting hat was taken off Jack’s head and he stumbled to the Hufflepuff table, who cheering louder than any other house had before. The Head Boy, Garth, hugged Jack before showing him a place at the table. The Hufflepuffs went crazy.  
Meanwhile, the Slytherins sat in silence. Nobody had expected this. Gryffindor… maybe. Ravenclaw… perhaps. But Hufflepuff? There hadn’t been a slim chance.  
The sorting continued and the houses were still shaken from Kline’s sorting. The Slytherins kept staring over at Jack in his spot in the Hufflepuff table. Alex Mills- Hufflepuff. Claire Novak- Gryffindor. Kaia Nieves- Hufflepuff. Patience Turner- Ravenclaw. The kids continued to be sorted. The Head Girl, Donna, moved over to sit by Jack, welcoming him to Hufflepuff. The Head Boy of Slytherin, Lucifer, seemed the angriest of all.  
Finally, the ceremony was over. The houses were being led to their dorms. Jack had already become friends with Donna, holding her hand as she led him and the other first years up the stairs. Sam watched as Jack talked to Kaia, another new Hufflepuff. He made a little promise to himself to watch out for Jack if he saw him. Sam was intrigued by the house Jack had been put in and he wanted to know why it had happened.

The sun was setting and Jack was still in the Hufflepuff common room. Most of the Hufflepuffs had retired to bed but some were still listening to him talk.   
“My mom died when I was five.” He said quietly. Everyone awed sadly. “I didn’t know my dad. He left when I was a baby. I’ve been in a foster home until I got my letter. I didn’t even know I was a wizard. It just… it just happened.”  
“So you don’t know anything about your dad?”  
“I knew he died last year.” Jack said quietly. “I didn’t know that he was a dark wizard that had taken over the whole world or anything. Mom never mentioned that. I don’t think she knew.”   
“I went from foster home to foster home too.” Kaia said quietly. “I got my letter when I was in a really bad one. They sent somebody to pick me up.”   
Jack smiled, happy that he wasn’t the only kid without a family.   
“I was adopted.” Alex chimed in. “My sister is here too. Her name is Claire, and she’s in Gryffindor.”  
“Is losing your family a wizard thing?” Jack asked.  
“No, it’s generally a human person thing.” Kaia said. “Even before I came here, most of the people I knew had at least one parent cleared out.”   
“You heard of the Winchesters?”  
“No.”  
“They’re brothers. Their mom is around but their dad died in a car crash. He was a muggle. She got banished from her family because she broke the Pureblood only rule. Her kids are half-bloods.”  
“What does that mean?” Jack asked.   
“There are three types of wizards, right?” Alex said. “Us two are half-bloods, meaning one parent was a wizard and one was a muggle. Then you get your purebloods, who are the Shurley brothers. Those guys parents are pureblood wizards. And then, finally, muggle borns, who have two muggle parents and they’re a wizard.”  
“And I heard there were squibs too, right?” Kaia asked. Alex nodded.  
“Yeah. They’re pretty rare. Patience Turner’s dad- she’s a Ravenclaw- is one. The magic just skipped a generation for some reason.”  
“What are you?” Jack asked Kaia.   
“I- I don’t know.” Kaia said, looking away.  
“It’s likely that you were a muggleborn.” Alex said. “You don’t know anything about your parents?”  
“No. I don’t even know where I’m from. Or even what race I am. I hate getting that question.” Kaia said. “My name was given to me by somebody in the foster system.”   
“That sucks.” Jack said quietly.   
“Yeah.” Kaia sighed, looking away.  
“But we’re here now, so we gotta make the most of it.” He said, smiling widely. “Maybe we can find a new home, here.”

Dean loved being at Hogwarts. Even though his home was great, living with his brother, his mom, and his best friend, Castiel, could be chaotic. Cas still slept in the bed next to him at school, but Dean wasn’t too worried about pissing Cas off during the school year. At least there were other people to clean up Dean’s messes before Cas saw them.   
Mary had always been generous. Hearing that Cas had gotten kicked out of his family after he became a Gryffindor, she had taken him in and paid for his tuition. Mary had also gotten kicked out of her family, but for falling in love with a muggle, and she wanted to be the support that she had needed when that happened. Despite being an overworked auror, she always had more room at her table for anyone who needed it.   
This had always made the home messy, loud, and generally chaotic. Dean liked the quiet of the dormitories and he liked the fact that he got some space from his little brother, Sammy, who, even though he was an excellent head boy for Ravenclaw, also relied on Dean a little too much. Dean felt like he was home.

Lucifer wasn’t exacly happy about the whole arrangement of Jack being a Hufflepuff. He had already complained to administration and they told him there was nothing he could do about it. So instead, he waited for Jack to come out of the Hufflepuff dorm, leaning on a pillar. He got a few stares from the Hufflepuffs leaving, and even an unexpected bird from Donna as she headed out for class. The pair had always hated each other.   
“Jack, come on…” Kaia’s voice trailed off as she spotted the gigantic, imposing seventh year Slytherin waiting outside. Jack peaked out.  
“Hi?”  
“Hey, Jack. I’m Slytherin’s head boy, Luci.” He said, trying not to sound menacing for the moment so that the first years would step out. Jack took a tentative step toward him.  
“What do you want?” Jack asked quietly.  
“I was wondering if you wanted to be friends? I know the first year is tough, and a lot of people are going to judge you, so I could stick up for you.” Lucifer smiled. Jack’s shoulders relaxed. Kaia’s eyes were still wide and suspicious.  
“That would be nice.” Jack said, a grin forming.   
“Don’t worry, I don’t expect anything.” Luci said, making a clear lie that Jack didn’t seem to sense. “Have you met my brother, Gabriel? He’s a prankster and a sixth year but he’s really nice at heart. I can introduce you two at lunch today, if you’d like.”  
“Uh… thank you.” Jack said.   
“Do you need help getting to class?”  
“Yeah. I have a question. What year can we take Astronomy?” Jack asked. Lucifer smiled, walking along with them and explaining. He knew he was further ahead than whatever person Gryffindor would send, and he was happy.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

Castiel hated Defense Against the Dark Arts solely based on the teacher, a woman who refused to call on him when his hand was raised unless she had devised a way to bully him. He sat in the back with Sam and Cas, their heads lowered in the hope that she wouldn’t notice their lack of attention. Sam was charming a little paper crane while Dean watched, his eyes sparkling with awe and approval. Cas watched them, fascinated with the little crane. Sam had real talent.  
“Shurley, don’t you have better things to do than to watch your classmates not pay attention?” Professor Naomi snapped. Castiel looked up, his eyes weary.   
“No, ma’am.” He said accidentally. He swore under his breath.   
“Is there a problem, Mr. Shurley?  
“Yes, Professor.”  
“And what’s that?”  
“I could teach this class better than you.” Cas said, the words slipping out of his mouth. Sam and Dean stared, admiring his honesty. Castiel felt like he was possessed. He had no idea why he would actually say it. Think it, sure, but never say it. “You only read out of the book. We never actually practice these spells. We don’t learn anything of value. We only learn what the Ministry of Magic wants us too. They want us to be stupid.”  
“Is there anything else you have to say, Mr. Shurley?”  
“No, Professor.”  
“You want to practice a spell in real life? Why don’t you try one of the Unforgivable curses on your friend, Dean, there?”  
“What?” Cas said.   
“You heard me.” Naomi said. “Go on.”  
Castiel sat in his seat, staring at her. He didn’t know what to do. The class was completely silent, holding their breath.   
“I suppose you don’t want to perform the spells in class?”  
“This isn’t fair-”  
“Twenty points from Gryffindor and get out of my classroom.” Professor Naomi waved her hand. Castiel grabbed his books, his face turning red, and he walked out as fast as he could. He wasn’t sure why he said any of what he had. It had just come out. He was walking back to the common rooms when he spotted his older brother blocking his path, headed quickly in his direction with two first years.  
“Sorry, I’ll get you to the right room.” Lucifer muttered.   
“It’s okay.” Jack said.  
“I didn’t know it moved.”  
“It’s okay, Luci.” Jack repeated. “It’s a big school.”  
“We’re gonna be late for our first class.” Kaia whispered.  
“You know what? Shut up!” Lucifer said, turning to Kaia. Both Kaia and Jack’s eyes went wide, their mouths opening slightly.   
“Luci.” Cas said. Lucifer turned and spotted him.  
“What’re you doing here?”  
“What class are they going to?”  
“Transfiguration.” Jack said. Lucifer’s face was turning a little red.  
“You know, I got kicked out of class. I can take them.” Cas said. “You should go to class. Where are you at right now?”  
“Potions, but it’s not like-”  
“You have a long way to go. Why don’t you head down there?” Cas smiled. “I’ll take the kids.”  
“Fine. Whatever.” Lucifer said, storming off. Jack frowned.  
“He was nicer earlier. He’s kind of mean, actually.”  
“Yeah, don’t mess around with him. He’s one of my brothers, and he’s a dick.” Cas said. “My name is Cas Shurley. I’m a fifth year.”   
“Kaia, first year.” Kaia said.   
“Hello, I’m Jack Kline.” Jack said, holding out his hand, a smile spreading across his face. Cas shook his hand.   
“Transfiguration is just up a floor.” Cas said. He led them to the stairs. “Follow me.”  
“Is living at Hogwarts fun?”  
“Yeah, it is.”  
“Are you the only Gryffindor in your family?”  
“I am, actually.”  
“Do you ever feel lonely?”  
“Well, I moved out. I live with my friends, Sam and Dean, and their mom, Mary. She’s an auror.”  
“An auror?”  
“She fights evil wizards. She actually was on mission for the last few years to kill…” Cas faded off, remembering who he was talking to.   
“To kill who?”  
“Uh, a bad guy.” Cas said awkwardly. “So… Kaia, where’re you from?”  
“Nowhere.” Kaia said. Cas sighed.   
“It’ll be great for you guys in Hogwarts. This is where I met my friends and kind of made a new family. It’s hard at first but-” Cas froze. The two first years stumbled behind him. Cas stared at the body on the stairs, not really sure what to do.  
“Is that a dead person?” Kaia whispered.   
“Go get a teacher-” Castiel said as the bell rang. He hadn’t noticed Jack slip from under his arm to go see the body. Students thundered down the stairs. Some screamed and backed away. Jack frowed, kneeling next to the body.   
“Jack, get back here!” Castiel cried. Jack looked at him just as the Professor Naomi and Professor Turner got to the front of the crowd. Professor Turner frowned, kneeling opposite of Jack. Naomi stood back.   
“Somebody call the Headmaster. Get these students out of here.” Turner said. Naomi turned and ran back up the stairs. Whispers rose from the crowd.   
“Professor Turner, we were about to tell somebody about this. We just found it a second ago.” Castiel said, stepping forward from the crowd. Kaia followed him. “Jack has nothing to do with this. He was with me the whole time.”   
“We’re going to talk about this later.” Professor Turner said. The crowd murmured.   
“Who is it?” Jack asked.   
“It’s the muggle studies professor, Lisa.” Professor Turner said quietly. “Her son is a first year. We’re going to have to notify her family.”  
“Why would somebody hurt her?” Jack asked quietly.   
“I don’t know, Mr. Kline. I don’t know.” 

Jack didn’t want to go back to his dorm. After the body was carried away, he held onto Cas’s hand tightly. The rumors starting going through the school immediately. They heard stories of students who claimed they saw Jack kill her.   
“He did it, didn’t he?” Dean asked. Cas stared.  
“Dean, he couldn’t have. I was there.”  
“He oblivated you or something. He’s supposed to be really powerful.”  
“Jack didn’t kill her.”  
“Man, I was there and it looked really bad.” Dean said. “You should’ve seen it. It was just sitting there, with blood on him-”  
“He accidentally put his hand in it.” Cas said. “I didn’t even notice it until he stepped away. There’s no way he killed Professor Braeden.”  
“Speaking of Braeden… her son?” Max Banes asked. “He’s a Gryffindor. You’re the head boy, Cas, aren’t you going to talk to him?”  
“Uh-” Cas broke off his sentence as the door opened. Ben looked nervously into the room. “Hey Ben!”  
“I heard something is going on.”  
“Yeah. I need to talk to you alone.” Cas said, standing up. Ben looked at him nervously. They walked outside the room. Dean could hear faint crying from the other side. Max stared at him as he stood up. Dean shrugged, walking out the door. He knelt down next to Ben, who was sitting on the floor.   
“Hey man.” Dean said. Cas sighed.   
“Hi.” Ben said, his voice shaking.   
“Do you want to come to dinner?” Dean asked. “Everybody missed lunch when they called us back to our dorms, so I know you’re hungry.”  
Ben nodded, wiping tears from his eyes. Dean took Ben’s hand, and led him down the stairs. Ben looked up at Dean, wiping his nose.  
“I wanted to know for sure.” He said. “But everyone is saying that Jack Kline killed my mom.”  
“I don’t know. Cas says it’s not true. We’re gonna find who killed her, okay?” Dean smiled painfully. “We’ll figure it out.”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More things happen

Dinner was silent. After a speech from the headmaster, the students milled around the tables. Ben had trouble keeping his tears back. He spotted Jack at the Hufflepuff table,. Most of the Hufflepuffs had moved away from him now. Kaia sat next to him, and Donna and Garth across, making sure that nobody would mess with him.  
Ben snuck away to the Hufflepuff table, sliding into the empty spot next to Jack. Jack looked at him, surprised.   
“What do you want?”  
“I’m Ben.” Ben said. Jack’s eyes widened. “I’m Lisa’s son.”  
“I’m so sorry.” Jack said. “I hope they figure out who killed her.”  
“Like you don’t know it was you.” A voice from behind them sneered. Two Slytherin girls with dark hair stood there, their arms crossed.  
“Ruby, Dagon, clear out.” Donna said.   
“You gonna make us?” Dagon smiled. Donna stood up.   
“How did you do it?” Ruby asked. “Inquiring minds want to know.”  
“I didn’t kill her.”  
“You’re not a Hufflepuff. You’re a murderer.” Dagon laughed. “You’re acting so sweet and innocent but you’re extremely powerful. You might pretend to be a mama’s boy but you’re daddy’s little-”  
“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Jack screamed. Dagon and Ruby were blasted off their feet and into the table behind them. Dagon groaned. Ruby just slumped down, knocked out by the force of the blast. Jack panicked, running as fast as he could out the door. Kaia and Donna chased after him, trying to catch him. After a few seconds, Donna walked back into the hall and shook her head, non-verbally declaring he was gone.   
Eileen looked around, confused, not having heard any of what had happened. She tapped Sam’s arm. He told her, signing. She frowned. 

Sam, Charlie, Jody, Cas, Donna, and Garth split up to look for Jack, each taking a part of the castle. Sam took the towers, wandering up into the highest areas of the castle. The rest of the students were quarantined to their dorms while the Head Students and teachers were out looking for Jack. Charlie and Anael bumped into each other in the Dungeons, each making an angry little noise until the other vanished out of sight. Lucifer hadn’t been spotted.   
Sam had found his way to the Astronomy tower and was preparing to leave when he heard voices. Sam listened, trying to figure out who they were.  
“You messed up.”  
“I know.” Jack said quietly.  
“They’re going to know that you did it. You need me.”  
“I just want to be alone.”  
“I can’t leave you because I’m worried you’re going to jump.” The other voice said. Jack coughed softly.  
“I just wanted to see the stars.”  
“Next time they won’t know it was you. It’s not like they have proof yet, anyway.”   
“I’m pretty sure I’m going to be expelled.” Jack said. “Or worse, they’re gonna send me to Azkaban.”  
“We can always break you out.”  
“Thanks, but I can do it myself.” Jack said. There was a note of sarcasm in his voice but Sam wasn’t sure what he was hearing. He was starting to have doubts, a fear rising at the fact he was overhearing this, and if found, could be killed too. Almost no spells left blood like that, but in the hall, Ruby had been bleeding. Jack could’ve easily done it.   
“Do you need anything?”  
“No. It would be nice if I could make the whole school forget who I am.” Jack said. “Sometimes I wish I had never been born... I lied, you know.”  
“About what?”  
“I knew my father. Yeah. I told them I didn’t. He showed up for birthdays. I saw him last year when he told me about the plan.”  
“Yeah.” The other voice replied. Sam still couldn’t peg it, and the echo wasn’t helping. He could see Jack in the reflection, his arms wrapped around a bar and his feet hanging out over the tower. It did look as if he had been thinking about jumping. Sam wasn’t sure what to do, especially as every word they said made it seem worse and worse.   
“I never intended to go through with it.” Jack said. He looked down at his feet. “But that was before he died.”  
“He’d be proud of you.” The other voice said. Sam leaned forward, trying to see who it was. There was a clatter- Sam had dropped his wand.   
“Who is there?” Jack asked, panicked. Sam swore, dodging into the nearest tapestry. Thankfully it was a secret passage. He tucked his legs up to his chest, listening to Jack’s muffled footsteps as he walked by.   
“You’ve got to get back or they’ll be suspicious.” The other voice said, muffled. The footsteps faded out. Sam crawled further into the secret passage. There was a steep drop into a classroom. He lowered himself down and realized that the door was locked. Sam turned to see a giant mirror sitting in the corner. He glanced at it, seeing the shadow of another person. He turned around quickly, and then, realizing there was nobody there, took a step forward.  
In the mirror was his family. Dean by his side, his mom and his father behind them. John’s smile was something strange. Sam didn’t remember his smile. John had struggled with alcohol for so many years. He remembered the one night Mary refused to pick him up at a bar and he had attempted to drive home instead of calling a taxi. He had crashed into another car, killing the family in it and himself. Sam felt bitter, seeing an idealized version of him in this strange mirror. He wished that his father hadn’t been the way he was. And that’s what he saw here… a father who lived, who was there for his family. Sam bit his tongue.   
After trying a bunch of spells, the door popped open and Sam went to go to sleep.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See, I told you!

There was still a curfew in place at the school, but Sam had managed to reach Jack before it was time to sleep a few days later. He had been building up the courage, and he wanted to talk to Jack before going to a teacher.  
“Hey, Jack, can I talk to you?” Sam asked. Jack nodded, following Sam out into the hall. Sam led Jack to the room he had been in the night before, and sat down at one of the desks.  
“Why are we here?”  
“Jack, I heard you last night.” Sam said. “Talking in the Astronomy tower.”  
“Oh no…”  
“It sounded bad.” Sam said nervously. “I wanted to talk to you alone.”  
“Oh- okay.”  
“What was the plan?”  
“What plan?”  
“Jack, did you kill Lisa?”  
“What?” Jack asked, his eyes wide.   
“Tell the truth.” Sam said. “Did you do it?”  
“I don’t… I don’t…”  
“What is the plan?! What did your father tell you to do?!” He surprised himself by the burst of anger that had suddenly exploded from himself. A desk had flipped over, it’s contents spilling out. Jack’s eyes were wide, tears falling down his cheeks. “I’m sorry-”  
“I… I said I’d go to Hogwarts. The plan was that I’d graduate and then become an Auror. He told me he was an Auror. That’s why he left my mom.” Jack said, his voice shaking. “I wanted to be like him. I didn’t know who he was.”  
“Then what… what were you hiding? What did you have to cover up?”  
“I- I’m sorry.” Jack cried. “I made a mistake.”   
“What was it?”  
“I lost my owl.” He said. “I didn’t want anyone to know.”  
“You- you lost your owl?”  
“Yeah.” Jack cried. “I was worried I’d get in trouble so when Lucifer came to talk to me, I told him about it and he told me he’d help me find it, and that he would make sure the teachers didn’t find out that I lost her. He made it sound like I’d get in a lot of trouble.”   
“How did he find you?”  
“I told him I loved the stars. He showed me where the Astronomy tower was earlier, so I decided to cool off there. He said he was worried I had planned to kill myself, so he sat next to me and we talked! That’s all that happened! And then we heard a noise, so I went to go look and then he took me back to my dorm.”  
“You… it was Lucifer?”  
“Yeah. Everyone was looking for me, he said.”  
“Why were you phrasing it like that?”  
“What?”  
“What you two were talking about. It was all weird. It sounded like you were plotting something. He made it sound like you did it.”  
“Or maybe he… maybe he knew you were there.” Jack said quietly. “It would make sense. He… he told me not to worry. That they didn’t have evidence. I thought he was talking about my owl… it was weird.”   
“I’m so sorry for scaring you…” Sam said quietly. Jack wiped away his tears.   
“What’s this mirror doing here?”  
“I think it shows you your family or something.” Sam said. Jack stood in front of it.  
“It’s my mom.” He said quietly.   
“Just your mom?”  
“Yeah.” Jack smiled, sniffing. He wiped away a tear.   
“It’s getting really late. I’m sorry. We’re going to talk to Lucifer in the morning and try to figure this all out.” Sam said. He took Jack’s hand and walked into the hallway. Jack saw it before Sam did, freezing. A small figure curled up on the floor, black curly hair just visible from under her hood. “What the hell?”  
“Kaia?” Jack said quietly. Suddenly a young Gryffindor turned the corner, spotting Kaia on the ground. She gasped, then looked at Sam and Jack.   
“What’s going on here?” Professor Naomi asked angrily, in her nightrobes. Three more Professors came running down the hall. “I heard a bang-”  
“Kaia…” Claire said softly, tears falling down her face.  
Professor Billie knelt down, feeling Kaia’s pulse. “She’s gone.”  
“No…” Jack cried. Sam hugged him.   
“What were you too doing out so late tonight? And you, Claire?”  
“I was- I was meeting Kaia.” Claire stuttered.   
“I was talking to Jack because I wanted to figure out who killed Professor Braeden.” Sam said softly. “He was with me the whole time.”  
“I would never hurt her, Professor.” Jack whispered. His arms were wrapped around Sam’s waist, tears falling down his cheeks again.   
“Go to bed. We’ll talk in the morning. All of you.” Naomi snapped. All three of them walked unsteadily toward their houses. Sam waved slightly to Jack as he vanished into the basement. Tears were falling from his eyes.   
Sam got into bed. Kevin looked at him wearily.   
“What’s going on?”  
“There’s been another death.”

Everyone stood in their common rooms, waiting for news. Alicia and Max stood together, hugging. Jody and Castiel stood by the Professor, pitching in to keep morale up. Dean sat by the fire with Jo. Claire hadn’t come out yet.   
“Due to these events, all school activities have been cancelled. We’ve also got word of something else… Kaia’s body is missing.”   
The entire room erupted into murmurs. Students looked at each other, their eyes wide. Dean looked up, frowning. “We don’t know what happened. We just know she’s gone. There will be an investigation into this, and Aurors are coming to the school to help us.”

Donna panicked, unable to find Jack. It would be the worst time for him to vanish, especially after the death and then vanishing of Kaia Nieves. It was about that time when everyone was asking “what the hell happened to Kaia Nieves?” The entire Hufflepuff house was silent that day. Nobody remembered Jack returning the night before. They had remembered him leaving early to talk with somebody. Maybe that person had been in on it. 

The entire school had assembled for dinner. The headmaster gave a speech, and the students poked their food, thinking about the events of the night before. Suddenly, the big doors swung open and in walked a small first year. Kaia Nieves.  
The most surprised to see her was Lucifer, who spit up his drink. Everyone stood up, chaos filling the room. Kaia walked to her spot at the Hufflepuff table and sat down. A professor rushed over, surprised to see her safe and alive. They rushed her out of the room.

“Do you remember who killed you?” Professor Naomi asked. Kaia shook her head.  
“I woke up in the forest. There were a bunch of candles.”  
“Necromancy. No student at Hogwarts has that ability.” Professor Billie said. “Even scholars in that area of magic have never performed a complete revival.”  
“Are you sick? Do you feel alright?”  
“I’m fine.” Kaia said. “I have a headache. My tummy hurts.”  
Kaia pulled up her shirt, showing her stomach. There was blood smeared on it but no wound. The professors stared at each other. Somehow, a student had brought back the dead. 

Claire and Kaia embraced, tears still falling down Claire’s face. They didn’t ever want to let go. Sam and Cas watched them, then looked at each other. Cas had gotten the word from Kaia that she had been in the forest, so they both knew that’s where they would go. Nobody went into the Forbidden Forest alone. They would have to convince the Care of Magical Creatures Professor to take them.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gotta read this the whole way I promise you it's gonna be OK

Professor Singer wasn’t too happy with the three young students who showed up at his door. He sighed, looking them up and down.  
“Idjits.”   
“Professor Singer, we need to find Jack Kline. We have to clear his name. He didn’t kill anyone, but we believe he brought somebody back.”   
“I want to come to!” A voice said from behind them.   
“We don’t want a Slytherin.” Dean said crankily.  
“My name is Rowena.” She said. “And I’m the best witch of our age.”  
“Whatever.” Professor Singer sighed. “This is gonna be on you… four.”

The students stuck close to Professor Singer, wandering in search of the younger student. They heard a rustle. Singer held his gun tightly, looking ahead.   
“What’re you doing out here?” Lucifer asked crankily.  
“I’m a Professor. You’re a student.” Professor Singer said. “What are you doing?”  
“Looking for Jack.”  
“Funny, us too. You get back there with the other kids, okay? Don’t be stupid, now.”  
“Fine.” Lucifer grumbled. “You just don’t know what you’re dealing with.”  
“I do, actually.” Bobby said. “Every couple years we get one of these silly prophecies. Somebody dies, the kid saves the school, we get a new DADA teacher, yada yada. There’s never been necromancy before but I guess we can just add it to the list.”  
“Professor Singer, I have questions about Necromancy.” Rowena pipped up.  
“Well, you’re gonna wanna ask Mr. Kline about that, not me.” Professor Singer said crankily. “Do you see that light up ahead?”  
“I do.” Sam said, frowning. “It doesn’t really look like what Kaia described, though.”

The clearing was filled with candles, white circles crossing the ground with weird symbols between the lines. Sam stepped into the middle of it all, trying to get an idea of what is was. He frowned, trying to remember the symbols from his books. Rowena was doing the same, her curly hair tucked behind her head with a green ribbon. They all looked around.   
“Kaia said there was one circle with a few candles.” Cas said. “This is bigger.”  
“Could Jack have planned to bring back more people?”  
“This isn’t for Necormancing.” Dean said quietly looking up. “This is a trap.”

A blue veil burst into life, trapping the students and the Professor inside. Hooded figures walked out from behind the trees. They took off their hoods, revealing their identities. Ruby, Anael, Dagon, Ramiel, Azazel, and Lilith.   
“What’s happening?” Cas asked, panicking. He looked at his brother, Lucifer, who had the faint of a smirk on his face. Another hooded figure walked out, but in a red hood instead of black. He lowered it, revealing his face.  
“Michael?” Professor Singer asked in surprise. Michael smiled. Lucifer walked to the edge of the circle. Michael held out his hand, somehow letting his brother out. Lucifer stood by them, the rest still caught in the trap.  
“You all fell for it.” Michael laughed. “The whole school. They believed little Jack was killing those people. They also didn’t realize how many deaths we already caused, either.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“We’re bringing the dark lord back!” Michael said. “We need a leader to reassemble our army and take the world. He is dead, but sacrificing souls… it’s been feeding him. He will rise again. I will not waver from his side.”  
“Where is Jack?!”  
“I would like the answer to that too.” Michael smiled. “Especially after he managed to steal a soul back from us. Kaia Nieves. Not sure how he did it. When our dark Lord rises, he will take back what is his and we will live in glory again.”  
“You’re messed up!” Castiel cried. “I… you’re my brother! How did I…”  
“You left. That’s on you.”  
“Does Gabriel know?”  
“No. But he will, and he will have no choice but to join us.” Michael said. “And your soul will go into bringing the Dark Lord back so you’ll be with us… in a way.”  
“Michael, this is insanity.”  
“This is GLORY! This is for purity!” Michael yelled. “We have started the destruction of the muggleborns and we will destroy them all.”   
Cas didn’t cry much, but in that moment, tears starting falling from his face. Dean reached over to him, putting his hand on his back, trying to help him be strong. Michael started chanting in a language they didn’t recognize. Perhaps Rowena did, but the circle she was standing on lit up first, and she collapsed.   
Sam started to feel sick, unable to move. He fell down beside her, pain rushing to his head. He felt like he was going to sleep, or maybe that he couldn’t sleep. He felt his energy vanish, darkness on it’s way. Cas, Dean, and Professor Singer fell next.   
“You damn fools are never gonna get away with this.” Singer said.   
“We already have.” Lucifer smiled. There was a sound like a bang and the color turned from blue to yellow. Michael spun around in surprise. The Aurors walked into the clearing, led by a small but determined first year- Jack Kline. Mary, the leader of the Aurors, stood behind him. Professor Turner, Professor Billie, Ellen Harvelle, another Auror, and more stood behind them.   
“Stop!” Jack screamed. Lucifer stared at him.   
“Just in time. The Dark Lord is about to rise.” Michael said.   
“Not if we can help it.” Mary said. The teachers and Aurors fought the students and Michael. Blasts went back and forth. People flew off their feet. The energy field fell. Sam, Dean, and Cas got to their feet. Professor Singer swung into action, shoving the kids away from spell. It hit a tree, which caught fire. Rowena cursed.   
“CAS!” Jack yelled, throwing himself on Cas, saving him from a blast from Lucifer’s wand. Lucifer cornered Cas and Jack, his wand trained on both of them.   
“Kill us then.” Jack said. Cas stared at him. Jack looked at the end of the wand without fear, staring it down. Sam realized what was happening and tackled Lucifer. He realized his mistake the moment Lucifer disapparated. 

The Astronomy tower was cold. Sam threw up the second he hit the floor.   
“All we need is to kill one person and the dark lord will rise.”  
“Why?” Jack asked. Sam listened to his voice, trying to focus on anything that might bring him back to the ground.   
“The spell.”  
“No, I meant why does the dark lord have to rise?”  
“So we can purify the world of muggles. They have to die.”  
“My mom was a muggle.” Jack said quietly. Sam looked up, seeing that Lucifer had cornered Jack against a wall. Jack was eying the railing. Sam spotted a little burrowing owl in the rafters. He wondered if that was where Jack’s owl had been the whole time. It was watching from above, silently monitoring the situation.   
“And that’s why she was killed.” Lucifer said. Jack let out a little sob. “I’m sorry, but you’ll understand. Your dad will explain everything.”  
“Explain… having my mom killed?” Jack sobbed. Sam stood up, punching Lucifer. Lucifer caught his hand.   
“Look at him. He goes with fists first, and not magic. That’s why half-bloods need help.” Lucifer said. “You’re making it easier to kill you, at least.”  
Lucifer pulled out a knife, his knee pinning Sam down. Jack made a beeline for the railing, stepping over it and onto the other side. Lucifer turned, his eyes widening.  
“No, come back.” He said. Down below in the forest, an explosion went off. Lucifer grabbed Jack’s robes, holding onto them as tightly as he could. “You’re important. You can’t die yet. You’re needed for the prophecy.”  
“Bite me.” Jack said. Lucifer’s eyes went wide as Jack let go. Lucifer grabbed handfuls of Jack’s robes, trying to keep Jack from falling. Jack looked up at him, determined.   
“You’re not allowed to die!” Lucifer yelled. The burrowing owl, not being helpful, groomed it’s feathers. Sam stood up again, standing behind Lucifer. He pulled his wand out, pointing it at Lucifer’s back. Lucifer froze. “There’s no point, Sam. I bet one of your friends in the forest is already dead. The Dark Lord should be here any minute to take his son. I bet that’s what that explosion was.”  
“No. Not today.” Sam said. “Pull Jack back up.”  
“I would, if I could, Sammy.”  
“Only my brother calls me Sammy.” Sam snapped. Both of them froze, hearing the sound of ripping fabric. Jack looked up, his eyes going wide.  
“SAM!” He cried, clearly having not thought ahead. Jack grasped at the stone, unable to find a place to grab on. He tried to reach up to the bars, but they were too high. Jack struggled, making it worse. Lucifer tried to grab him, his hands unable to reach Jack. Sam reached down through the bars, but he could only brush Jack’s hand. There was no way Jack was going to come back alive. Sam reached out again so that their fingers were just brushing. “Sam, I don’t wanna die. I’m scared.”  
“Ja-” Jack’s hands were suddenly gone. Jack vanished into the darkness, his eyes wide and terrified. Lucifer yelled, throwing the fabric into the air.   
“WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!” He yelled, cracking a telescope. He broke the vials on the shelves, yelling. Sam sat still, staring down into the darkness. “When the Dark Lord comes- oh yeah, I dropped your son off the tower! Yeah, your necromancing, all powerful son!”  
Sam lifted his hand, flicking his wand. Lucifer collapsed. There were no words needed for that spell. Sam closed his eyes and waited for morning. 

The entire school was in chaos over the past few days. The students were being sent home. The semester would resume at a later time, while the staff figured out what to do. Sam couldn’t help but relive that moment over and over. Cas was upset, as well as Kaia and Donna, but they were all unhelpful to Sam, who couldn’t get the image of Jack falling out of his head. Lucifer, Michael, and the others were sent to Azkaban to await trial. Sam left the castle to sit by the lake. He watched the shimmering and wished he had fallen too.  
“Sam.” His mom said warmly. She sat down next to him, putting her hand in his. “Hey, I heard what was happening and I came as quickly as I could.”  
“An eleven year old kid died.” Sam said quietly.  
“I know, sweetie.” She said. “We’re putting the people behind it to justice.”  
“He did it to save my life. He jumped off the tower because he knew it would give me time. He was so scared, mom.”   
“Working as an Auror is like that.” She said quietly. “Sometimes you don’t always come home with everybody. Being in a war is like that too. You can’t expect everything to work out. He’s in a better place, now. He was a hero.”  
“I want to be alone.” Sam said quietly. Mary sighed, walking over to the man waiting for her. It was Professor Singer. They walked away. The lake slipped from his mind. They hadn’t found Jack’s body. That meant he could still be alive. Jack had been able to raise the dead, which could mean that he had found a way to protect himself from the fall, but Sam didn’t think it seemed likely. Nobody who knows what they’re doing is that terrified.   
He wondered about Rowena, who had shown up last minute. He checked with the others. Apparently she was just some random Slytherin student who had wanted to help. He wondered what it all had meant.

Rowena wasn’t just a random Slytherin student. During the fight the night before, she had snuck away. Rowena then came across something peculiar. It was the Necromancy Circle that Jack had created. She traced the lines, wondering what it all meant. She heart a faint hoot. Looking up in the tree, she saw a burrowing owl. It stared back at her. She laughed.   
“Nice Animagus.” She said. The burrowing owl fluttered to the ground, turning into a young man in Slytherin robes. He grinned.   
“Yeah, well, it worked.” He said. “I watched out for Jack. We’ve got bigger problems, anyway.”  
“What are those?”  
“Now that everybody thinks Jack is dead, how is he gonna attend school?” Gabriel asked. Rowena smiled.  
“I don’t know.” She said. “But he’s pretty good at shapeshifting if I say so.”  
Jack walked out of the trees, smiling. “I liked being a butterfly.”  
“Ready to get a new start at Hogwarts?” Rowena asked. Jack nodded, smiling.   
“I’m glad that you guys came to me.” He said. “Or we wouldn’t’ve known what Michael was planning. I was scared that I wouldn’t be able to shift when I was falling.”  
“Jack… you found out how to raise the dead.” Gabriel laughed. “I’m pretty sure there’s nothing you can’t do.”


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. For now.

Back at the school, a very confused, dead Professor woke up. Since the spell had ended, everyone’s souls had been returned. Lisa’s first thought was to find her son. She caught him on the sidewalk to the train. His eyes filled with tears and they embraced. The train was taking the students home until the school could fix the damage. Two girls with a burrowing owl boarded the train.   
“Is this compartment full?” Rowena asked.   
“There’s… room for more.” Cas said, pulling his bags over.   
“My name is Jacqueline Kelly. I don’t think we’ve met.” Jack smiled, shaking Sam’s hand. Sam frowned, looking at the girl who seemed weirdly familiar. The train took off, the future slightly uncertain, but by all means, it was going to be magical.


End file.
